Being a Ninja is Hard
by Smile it confusis people
Summary: sasukexreader no bad reviews


BEING A NINJA IS HARD

CHAPTER ONE: How do you get your hair like that?

_If I were rain, that joins sky and Earth that otherwise never touch, Could I join two hearts as well? By Tite Kubo_

Today I get to be in my ninja team! You woke up and put on a sleeveless short black and gray kimono that goes above your knees and tied a black sash around your waist and then a red string around and put on tight shorts. You then put on weapon pouch behind your waist and tied two tanto behind your back. Finally you tied your forehead protector on your forehead with great pride.

You looked around and everything was packed for the moving today. You went in the kitchen to find Hinata who just finish making your breakfast.

"Morning, yay you made me breakfast again!" You said with a big beam and sat down and started chomping on the food she made.

"Well It's a-least I can do since you been my friend for long time." Hinata said with a shy smile.

"Ever since my family died, it was very difficult to make food hahaha I guess I'm a bad cook but you will make an awesome wife" you said with a cheeky smile.

Hinata blushed"Th-thanks…__________-Chan"

"No problemo Hinata-Chan well let's get going" you said as you got up and put your plate in the sink.

"O-okay" Hinata said as she followed you outside.

You guys walked for quite a while and then you guys heard a loud running. You turned around and saw Sakura and Ino running head to head and came right at you guys, you quickly grabbed Hinata side and jumped just before the two were about to ram into you.

"Thanks _______-Chan…If I was a better ninja then I would have dodged them on my own" she said with a sad tone.

"What are you talking about!? You are a great kunoichi!" you said with an up beating voice and gave her thumbs up.

"Arigato ________-Chan." She said with a lifting say.

"You are very welcome….now let's race too! They must be excited to graduate from the Ninja Academy today" You said with an excited voice.

"Um ______-Chan I-I think Sakura and Ino-san has a different reason to race." She said with an anime sweat drop.

"Like what?" you said with an oblivious face.

"Well um they like Sasuke-kun and so they compete for him" she said.

"Sasuke..? Who's that?" You said with curiosity.

"He's that popular kid in our class" Hinata said

"Oh the Uchiha kid…Itachi..." you said quietly.

"Itachi..?" Hinata said with a fat question mark.

"Nothing! I was just thinking out loud" you said and continue walking.

You guys finally made it to the Academy. You guys enter to find a huge group of girls surrounding a boy with onyx eyes and raven black hair and he had fair skin.

"That's Sasuke..." you said realizing that you seen him before...

_Where where did I see you at…?_

"Hey are you okay _______-Chan?" Hinata said with a concerned posture.

"Huh? Oh sorry Hinata-Chan heheh I kind of zoned out for a minute there." You said as you rubbed the back of your head.

"Oh well let's get out seat-?" She looked at the door way with a flushed face.

"Hm?" you looked where she looked at spotted a boy with brilliant blond hair.

"Naruto!? He graduated!"You said with happy face.

_I knew he would find a way to pass….I just knew it…_

You and Hinata sat down behind Sasuke.

_How does he get his hair like that…?_

You reached over your desk and touch the back of Sasuke's hair.

All the fan girls made an evil glare at you but you didn't notice

_Oh my gawd no hair spray or gel_

Then you felt someone grabbed your hand and you looked up to find an agitated Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said with a pissed look.

"How do you get your hair like that?" You said with a questioning face.

SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW

"How do you get your hair like that?"The obnoxious girl said.

_What the hell, this is natural, is she on drugs?_

I gave her a dirty look and said "You're annoying"

"Is that a hair product wow I'm going to buy some too!"She said in an optimistic pitch.

_What the hell!? Most girls would have run away and cried already….she reminds me of somebody…someone annoying….Naruto!?_

"You're getting on my nerves" I said in a rude attitude.

"You see I want to do my hair like this because it looks cool and blah blah blah blah blah" she kept chatting and lifting her own hair.

_She ignored me she completely ignored me gawd I want to straggle her._

"Listen girl, I don't feel like talking so go away" I said in an angry voice

"Oh no worries I'll do the talking" she said as she yelp away.

_That's not what I meant baka_

READER'S POINT OF VIEW

You stopped talking and then said "How is Itachi….?"

He made a furious face; he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Iruka-sensei.

"Calm down everybody; everybody go in there seats" Iruka-sensei said.

Everybody sat in their seats and you were disappointed that Sasuke didn't finish his sentence.

"Hello class, well today you're going to be assigned to your first team so let me announce the name" Iruka-sensei said and cleared his name.

You crossed your finger and hoped for Naruto or Hinata but they were assigned to a group already.

"_________, Akio, Akira."Said Iruka-sensei

_Whose names are those _you looked around the room and spotted two identical twins, both twins had loose blue clothing and a white sash that hanged from their waist; blue shorts with a white line on the ridge and the neck of their clothing was wide so it showed their shoulders which had weird tattoo printed on them, one of the twins sleeves was long while the other was folded in; they wore geta sandals; one of the twins had long hair but was tied on the back but it was still long while the other didn't have a pony tail but it was long on one side but little bit short on the other; they had dark blue hair and brown eyes; same color as Sasuke's skin.

The boys waved at you at the same time and you waved back to them.

_They seem nice._

"Now that everybody got their team, you must wait for your instructor to pick you up, good luck and be great ninjas."Iruka-sensei said.

He got up and left and one by one everybody left with their new sensei.

Your team and team seven were the only ones left.

"Hi, I'm ________ __________" you said politely to your new teammates.

They both smiled at the same time and said "Hi I'm Akira and this is Akio" said Akira and pointed to his brother. "Hi" said Akio.

"Wow I never met twins before!" you said and was fascinated.

You looked over and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura's team arguing.

"Hold on guy, I'll be right back" you said and walked towards team seven.

"Hey I didn't introduce myself to you, I'm ________ ________! Nice to meet you" you said and reached for Sasuke's right hand and shook it.

Sakura gave you a death glare and a cat hiss.

He quickly snatches his hand away from you and said "Sasuke Uchiha" he said in an uncaring accent.

You gave him a big grin and said "I wanna fight you!"

Sakura butted in and said "Sasuke-kun can beat anybody, anytime and anywhere."

"Hey _______-Chan, are you sure you wanna to fight him dattebayo?" said Naruto in his considerate persona.

"Hell yea!" you said with fire in your eyes.

"Tsk like you can take me" he said in his cocky attitude.

Your teammates came and stand by you, which left you in the middle.

"Our ________-Chan can take on a** girl **like you" said Akira with a mischievous smirk. "Yea this **girl** can't beat _________-Chan!"Akio backed up Akira.

Sasuke gave them a murderous look "I'm not a girl, Fine I'll beat up your little friend and then beat the crap out of you two" Sasuke said.

"Ohhh were so scared" the both sang and repeated in a song like sentence.

Sasuke was about to attack but you quickly catch his arm and said "Hey they're just kidding so um no fighting" and smiled big.

Sasuke then slapped your hand away and walked away with a pissed look.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!" Sakura said and went after him.

"Sorry________-Chan they are just being baby, dattebayo" Naruto said and went after his teammate.

You turned around to your team mates and said "thanks a lot!"

They both look at you with the same sad look. "We were just trying to defend you________-Chan" said Akira. "Yea, we didn't want that bully pick on you" said Akio with a smile.

"Thanks…but I really wanted to talk to him…" you said with disappointment.

_Itachi…what happened to you..?_

"Oooh _________-Chan has a crush on the Uchiha kid!"They singed

"Hahaha No, like I'll have a crush on him" you snorted.

"Yea yea" said Akio

Then the door opened revealing a spunky woman, Anko.

"Hey kids, I'm your new sensei" she said while she licked her kunai knife and threw it at you which you blocked with another kunai knife.

"Wh-what!? Was that for!?" you said with a bewildered face

"Good job kid" she said with two thumbs up.

"What if I didn't block it?!" you said with still puzzlement

"Hahaha then that would have been a nasty scar now let's go!"She said and headed out of the window instead of the door.

"Hey use a door like a normal person!" Yelled Akio and followed her out the door.

"Gosh this lady is psycho" Akira whispered and followed his brother.

You turned around towards team seven and yelled "Bye Naruto, Sakura and goodbye Sasuke" and headed towards the window and catch up to your team mates.


End file.
